


Promise

by mieru (elledesu)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elledesu/pseuds/mieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time...<br/>After all, breaking a rule was no simple laughing matter but was it worth it?</p><p>Levi/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any oocness, but I don't feel that it would be too far off the mark... I think.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this short lil' thing.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, you weren’t supposed to let this happen, he wasn’t supposed to let this happen and yet, it happened. The moment the doors swung open and a squad approached, you knew you were in trouble. There was no escaping it.  
  
“The doctor reported positive, ________.”  
  
You nodded grimly, unable to find the words to say.  
  
“You know what this means, right?”  
  
You nodded again, biting your bottom lip, refusing to show any weakness. You broke a rule and not only that, but you broke a very important rule that garnered punishment. You regretted nothing even though you knew the consequences of such actions. Your lips finally parted and in a mere whisper, you spoke.  
  
“Please, I need some time…alone… with him.”

A silence hung in the air.  
  
“Please.”

“Fine, let him in.”

The group parted through the middle to reveal the man that occupied your thoughts.

“Levi,” your brows furrowed, staring directly into his eyes; looking for something, anything.

To any other person, his current expression was blank; void of any emotion but how wrong they would be. For you see, the emotion churning behind that façade was one that you read like a book. You wanted to scream, cry, and run away. You wanted him to comfort you, to hold you in his arms at that very moment but the other occupants in the room deterred you from pleading for the contact you so craved. Sensing your uneasiness and pain, his eyes averted to the other bodies other than yours,

“Leave.”

All eyes were on Levi as they hesitantly scuffled out of the room without question, closing the doors with a soft click.

“L-Levi,” you couldn’t stand it anymore and tears began to brim your eyes.

He slowly made his way over to where you were, crouching enough to wrap his arms around you silently. Afraid to open his mouth and say the wrong things, he kept his lips pursed.

“I.. I’m so sorry…” the tears escaped your eyes and bled into his shirt.

He placed a light kiss on the top of your head, a hand gently rubbing your back in an attempt to soothe you. You gripped the front of his shirt and pressed your bodies closer.

You were not allowed to have a relationship with the corporal, no intimacy was to be exchanged between the two of you, and you went and broke that rule. That was unrefined for a lady of your status and caliber and man of his. There was no helping it though; as soon as your eyes had made contact the first day, you knew, oh, you both knew what would happen sooner or later. There was no doubt that while he was not the prince charming you’ve dreamed of as a little girl, he held that something that sparked warmth and intrigue inside of you. It had been no more than two years since the affair had begun; it was surprising that it even lasted as long as it did.

The Corporal couldn’t afford to be distracted by such matters, they said. It would only end in heartbreak and tragedy, they said. The two of you had dismissed those opinions and decided to get involved with each other; you two were only human. It’s true that you could die at any given time and he could also die at any moment. It would prove to end in grievance, but you truly believed that the suffering you would go through from the regret of not acting upon your feelings would eat at you even more. Levi obviously didn’t disagree at that point because he had played along till the very last second. After all, it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right? However, at this point in time, you felt quite the contrary; how could anyone deal with this kind of pain? Would it really have been better if you just didn’t pursue anything to begin with?

No.

“I’ll think of something.” His voice was his usual tone; flat and unwavering but when you raised your head to look into his eyes, you saw something behind them.

There was a sort of burning fire; determination and assurance that he will definitely figure out a way. You stared at him, eyes red and puffy from your crying. You believed in his words; he has never failed you before. Wordlessly and softly, you pressed your lips against his, savouring the sweet moment between the both of you. Unfortunately, it was short-lived as a knock resonated through the room; a rude awakening for what was to come.

“I’m sorry, Corporal Levi, but I must escort Miss.__________ soon.”

Levi returned his gaze to your small form, helping you up to your feet. He gently held you, brushing his hand against your slightly bulging tummy. He closed his eyes, humming for a moment in thought. He leaned in to whisper beside your ear,

“Merari.”

“Huh?” You were confused for a moment, turning your head to look at Levi; brushing your nose against his cheek, lips mere centimetres away.

“The name.”

You finally processed what he said and nodded, tears threatening to make it to your eyes again.

“Don’t cry.”

“Bu-but-

“I love you.” His whisper was quieter than usual if that was even possible.

You decided to wordlessly return his feelings, capturing his lips with your own. And he understood, he knew. You both knew that your feelings were far from faded, if anything, it has only gotten stronger.  
As soon as the two of you parted, the doors opened to reveal a slightly impatient group still waiting.

“Please follow us this way, Miss.______.”

You looked at Levi one last time, a sad smile gracing your lips.

“Promise you’ll figure something out?”

Levi only nodded and returned a pained smile of his own; one only you noticed.

Your feet finally moved and unwillingly followed them out.

\---

You were let off really lightly with just the termination of your service but as you sat in the garden alone, it was definitely much more than that. A sigh escaped your lips and nostalgia overtook you. You had figured that Levi had somehow made a deal with the higher-ups and convinced them with an alternative or else you would have spent a much longer time sitting in a dungeon or prison somewhere. Instead, you were let out a few days after that and so far, without any contact with Levi for the last two years; no word whatsoever.

Your son, Merari, was born healthy; without any complications, and you were thankful for that. He was the only thing that gave you strength in these bittersweet moments. He was born with the dark hair and eyes of his father and while you loved it, your heart also clenched every time you looked at him. You could only hope that he wouldn’t grow up fatherless and that Levi will one day return to your side to help nurture and raise your child together.  
The soft cries of your offspring brought you out of your thoughts as you got up to go give him the attention he wanted. You coo’ed and smiled at your little bundle of joy.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Merari, momma’s here.”

You picked him up gingerly, holding him against your bosom, slowly rocking him. He giggled softly, tiny hands outstretched and reaching out when you suddenly felt strong arms circle your waist.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> While religion is never really mentioned in AOT/SNK, the name Merari comes from the Torah. I'm not very religious myself, but I mostly chose the name because it sounded nice and the meaning was very fitting.  
> "Merari was one of the sons of Levi. It may have originally meant Beloved... In Hebrew, it looks like it has to do with the verb מרר (marar) meaning be bitter, strengthen, strong:" It should be noted with some stress that the idea of bitterness has as much to do with grief as with strength. A dish with a bitter taste is said to have a "strong" taste."  
> Hence why I chose it as the name for Levi&Reader's child, yeah. 
> 
> && YES, I felt that Levi and Reader deserved some kind of happy ending, okay? ; - ;  
> LEVI IS ONLY HUMAN AFTER ALL, NO MATTER HOW STRONG HE IS AGAINST THE TITANS!  
> //cries. I'm so lame.//


End file.
